Adventure time with 2 adveturers, a detective, and an army doctor
by InvaderCool
Summary: What would happen if Sherlock and John got stuck in a children's show? What if Morearty got hold of a devise that could destroy the world? read here to find out more. I do not own Sherlock or adventure time. Rated T just in case.
1. Sherlock descovers Adventure Time

It was a normal day in London were the birds were chirping, people bustling, and children playing without a care in the world. Every thing was so peaceful... well except in Baker Street.

"Joooooohn I'm so board." a young man with dark hair groaned and moped around.

"Sherlock, how many time must we go through this? We are going to the store to get descent food that hasn't been touched by dead body parts in the fridge. Beside, you could use fresh air." A blond man was putting on tennis shoes to go out while Sherlock stared at him. Sherlock truly dreaded peaceful days because it meant no murders and not even a good car chase or kidnapping.

"But John its so boring. How can people live like this?" Sherlock said while pulling out his violin. John glared at him and sighed.

"Fine, you win. At least put on descent clothes, read a book, or even watch TV, I don't care just occupy yourself." John sais grabbing his coat. Sherlock just grabbed the remote knowing there was no way out of this. He thought watching TV was boring, but it was also a way to see if there was a murder or a disappearance. He turned on the TV and started flipping though the news channels. Drat still nothing. He kept flipping through channels and past an American channel called Cartoon Network. He Saw the most bizarre cartoon called Adventure Time. He wished he could live there. Always something to do.

Meanwhile John was looking at some cereal when a young man in a black suet came.

"Excuse me sir? I need to ask you to fallow me."

"What did I do?" John asked

"Nothing at all sir." they walked out of the store to the parking lot were a limo moved up.

"Of bloody coarse. Would be too much to ask if Mycroft came himself?" John asked as the man opened the door. John sat down next to Anthea, or so she called herself. They came to the new abanded building. John tried again for the millionth time to have the texting go out with him and left.

"Hello John. Nice to see you again." Mycroft said as John sighed and sat on the chair. "How's my brother?".

"Bored as usual."

"No cases today?"

"Nope." John said.

"Well I have something for you and Sherlock to work on."

"I doubt that Sherlock would take it."

"Oh don't worry, I worked it out." just then Johns phone buzzed in his pocket. John read the text on his phone that read 'John we have a case come to Baker Street -SH' "I have a new system for convincing my brother to help me."

"Very impressive." the two said goodbye and John got a ride home. When John was about to open the door Sherlock came bursting out with his scarf, coat , and gloves.

"Lets go John."

[My first crossover yay. I do not own Adventure Time or Sherlock. Reviews are helpful and apresheated.]


	2. The Finn, the Ice King, and the Jake

Finn was in the tree house sobbing on the couch. Jake know that his friend was having love troubles with Princess Bubblegum.

"I don't know why Jake. Every time I try, she just brings me down." Finn said

"Then you need a new love interest than."

"Fine Jake, but this time I'm coming with." Finn stopped crying and went to get his adventure pack along with a sword just in case. Finn walked outside and waited for Jake. "Come on Jake. We don't have all day.". No answer. "Jake?". Still no answer. Finn stepped back inside the house to find that Jake was frozen. Finn heard a way too familiar cackle. "Come out Ice King! I know your here."

"This time the glove in on the other hand, no wait maybe..." before Ice King could finish his sentence Finn uppercut him and kicked him in the jaw. "Oww!"

"Now turn my friend back to normal Ice King!"

"No." Finn punched him some more until the ice crown was off his head. "Now tell me why are you attacking us?"

"You fowled my plans again and stole Wild berry Princess away from me."

"You kidnapped Wild Berry Princess?!"

"I know you know I did." the Ice King said. Finn was confused, and nervous that whoever save the poor princess might be worse than the Ice King. "Now for steeling the chances of me getting a wife, you shall die." Finn punched Ice King in the gut out the window.

"Man that was nuts." Finn said. He got B-Mo to help him melt the ice Jake was trapped in. "Jake. we need to make sure Wild Berry Princess is ok."

"Ice King stole her?"

"Yes but than she escaped. Ice King thinks we had something to do with it."

"Well than lets go check on her." Finn jumped on top of Jake and they were on their way to the Wild Berry kingdom.

[I'm liking how this is turning out. I'm glad I chose to do a Sherlock and Adventure time crossover:). Reviews are a big help and are Apresheated. I do not own Sherlock or Adventure time, Which is a big bummer.]


	3. Sherlock and the nervouse scintist

Sherlock and John came upon a Lab with scientist working furiously. Some were banging their heads on some table saying "How could my calculations be incorrect?!". John noted to be careful were he stepped because he didn't want to step in some miscalculated chemical puddle.

"Don't worry John. These scientists are professionals. They know what they're doing." Sherlock reassured him. John made a face that said 'how did you know I was worried about that?'. Sherlock just smiled and turned up his collar.

"Here we go again with the collar thing." John mumbled to himself. They came upon a man in a white lab coat fidgeting with a broken pen. Sherlock noted some features on the man.

"I'm so glad you could show up. I beginning to think you were too busy to help." The nervous man said. "I contacted Mycroft and told about this experiment. He said he'd try to get London's finest detectives. He also said you always seemed busy when he talks to you.". Sherlock started to frown. He'd been tricked by his brother and apparently, rival. John looked at him and started to role his eyes. "This experiment we've been working on is highly dangerous and could make a hole in reality. In the wrong hands..." The scientist paused for a moment and started sweating. "It could destroy the universe. It could be right now as we speak." he said. Sherlock started to walk off.

"Sherlock we have to help. The fate of the world, maybe even aliens depend on us." John said. Sherlock started to text his brother. 'I'm not doing this favor for you. I can't waste my time with this.-SH'. John started to turn red with anger. His friend didn't care about the fate of the world if his brother was involved.

"Sorry John, I just had to get a pest off my hair.". John knew what he was up to, and stated to relax. Sherlock started to walk back to the scientist. "We take the job Mr. Jonathan."

"How did you know that was my name?"

"Easy. You look like a Jonathan.". Sherlock started walking out of the room to the security office.

"You look like a Jonathan? I thought he looked more like a Augean."

"I thought so too, but his name tag said different. He was too nervous to remember his name tag."

"Got any more?" John asked. Sherlock smiled.

"He has five cats a home, one is a Siamese and the other fore tabby's. He feeds them regularly and gives them a ton of attention when he's not working. And knowing what breed and the tired look in his eyes, he does not stop work there, his cats broke stuff when he's out of the house. He recently went through a broke up with his girl friend a week ago, and telling by the way he looks she dumped him." Sherlock deduced.

"That was amazing." John still couldn't get over Sherlock's deduction no mater how many times he did it.


	4. The two princely charictors

Finn and Jake rode off to Wild berry Kingdom. They were greeted by two of the castle guards and taken to see Wild Berry princess.

"Oh, hi Finn, Jake. I'm fine if that's what your here for." Wild Berry princess said with a little cheerful smile.

"How the glob did you escape the Ice King?" Jake asked. "I mean I don't remember any princess able to escape with our help."

"Oh I didn't escape all by my self. Don't be silly. I had help from two dashing prince like characters." Wild Berry smiled some more. "Would you two like to stay for tea?". Finn started feeling a little better, but he still didn't trust the two princes, whoever they are.

"We would love to stay for tea. How about you Finn?" Jake said trying to relax some stress from Finn.

"Got some hot chocolate?" Finn asked. So the three sat in awkward silence until Finn spoke up. "So who were these "princely characters" that save you from the Ice King."

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen these two in Ooo before. I will give a description though. One was tall an skinny with a dark hair and had a long black coat. The other one was shorter than the other but still pretty tall. He had blond hair and a leather jacket."

"Thank you Wild Berry princess. Jake, do you know what time it is?"

"Adventure time?"

"Ya man." the two bro fisted each other, thanked Wild Berry princess for the snacks, and was off."

[Bah dah bah dah I'm writing it. Lol I have that stupid tune stuck in my head.]


	5. Sherlock and John in adventure time

Sherlock and John raced down the hall to the security room to view the security footage and sure enough Moriarty got hold of the invention. The question was why was he not careful about security?

"Sherlock what do we do?" asked the clueless John.

"We wait a massage." Sherlock said. Just than Sherlock got the massage.

'Meet me in Baker street-M'. Sherlock started to run with John left in the dust. When they got to Baker street fire men stared at him then at the burned building in front. the building across the street was burned to the ground with frustrated construction workers around it. John just stood there as it was a normal thing now for it was. John seen some amazing things that he thought he'd never see, some he wish he didn't.

"So. . . I'm guessing there's a new game or old game he wants to play." John asked.

"And he's not hiding either." Sherlock said "He wants us to find him and he wants us to do something.". Then his phone dinged. 'I'm waiting-M". Sherlock and john went into their flat to find the old enemy in the living room looking at the furniture.

"Well you did make yourself at home." John said trying to be calm.

"You didn't answer the door so I came in." Moriarty said looking at Sherlock's skull. "Any way on to business. I have the device and knows how it works."

"How did get that?" Sherlock asked.

"Easy, just pay a minimum waged security guard to let you steal junk that they don't even know how it works. Any way I called you here cause your my new genie pigs." Then Moriarty activated the machine that activated a beam all over the room. The last thing the two owners of the flat remembered was blacking out. John was the first to wake up to see a penguin on his stomach. John pushed the penguin off and stood up.

"What the. . . noodle arms?" John stared at his arms and feet. "Where am I?"

"Whack, Whack." the penguin said. Sherlock gowned and sat up. He was surrounded by penguins that started poking him with a stick. John showed the birds away and helped his friend up.

"My arms are so skinny." Sherlock said "How is it humanly possible to have strength?"

"I think we're in the north. And. . . We're animated?!" John said. " How is that possible?"

" I don't know?" Sherlock said. Just then they herd a scream.

I know it's short but I have plans and I have loss of motivation.


	6. Oh glob

Hello all and welcome back. I'm getting motivation again which is a good thing. After reading other peoples fan fic's I decided to get back to writing. A shout out to Invader Zec and Invader Kyz, my two best internet friends in the world. Also if you like Ouron High School Host Club and Hatalia, you need to read New Host In the Club by RavenExpert. My doctor who story is still on hold until I'm up to date with some doctor who info. And after reading some stuff I guess I can call this fan fiction what they call a "Crack Fiction" if it's safe to say that. Without further delay, chapter 6.

Sherlock and John walked around the snowy land until they came across a castle made of ice.

"Oh my glob." John quickly covered his mouth with his noodle arms. "What did I say?". Sherlock was snickering to johns little outburst. "It's not funny. O.K. maybe a little." John started snickering too. After they're little moment of laughter they herd a high pitched yell for help. "What was that?"

"Come on John. Someone needs help."

"Is that why you want to go and help?"

"No, I'm bored that's why." Sherlock says with a smile. They start running to the castle and go through the entrance.

Meanwhile in London

"So is it finished yet?"

"I need more time. Reverse engineering is harder than it looks."

"Take all the time you need, they're is no one to stop us now." A dark figure walks out of the room while the other dark figure works on the machine.

Sorry this is a very short chapter but I stayed up late and I'm tired. Will Sherlock and John answer the cry for help? Who were those dark figures?

Moriarty: It's pretty obvious isn't it?

Me: oh shut up. till next time.


	7. Sherlock and John save the day

Sorry that I took a bit to update. I've been having loss of motivation lately and I've been playing on my 3DS so ya. And I'm now open for suggestions for what should happen next on some story's so PM me if you have ideas. Also you should check these authors out. Utdragongirl, Sherlockreader, InvaderZec, InvaderKyz, RavenExpert. They're story's are pretty good. Zec and Kyz didn'twrite anything yet but they're working on it. without further a due, chapter 7.

"Sherlock we don't know how dangerous this is. We don't even know what the heck this place is."

"See this seems more fun already." Sherlock started to sneak to the castle made of ice with John close behind him. Sherlock went through the front door.

"Sherlock I hear something." John whispered. Sherlock went around the corner while John got really angry that his friend didn't listen to him. "Sherlock!" John whispered louder. Sherlock hushed him. They came upon a room with a cage on one side and a drum set on the other. Inside the cage with a giant wild berry with arms and legs and a face. "What the bloody heck is that thing?"

"It's obviously a wild berry John. Are you that oblivious my dear John?"

"Who are you two?" asked the wild berry.

"My name is Sherlock and this is my friend John."

"Could you help me get out of here before the Ice king come back? Were are my manners? My name is Wild Berry Princess."

"Of course we will." said John, Sherlock started to pick the lock. "Um Sherlock. This cage is made of Ice."

"Right, Right." Sherlock pulled out a lighter and started to melt the lock. After that John went into Sherlock's pockets and took his box of smoke away. "Hey I need those."

"They turn your lungs black."

"No one cares about that."

"I care and I'm not taking chances. Man no wonder you're so. . ."

"Thank you for saving me." Wild Berry interrupted. She didn't like watching people fight unless it was Finn kicking Ice Kings butt. They started to make they're way to the Wild Berry kingdom. "Thank you sir Sherlock and sir John."

"You're welcome and it's just Sherlock and John." Sherlock said. They made they're farewells and then they were off. They started walking to a candy castle filled with candy people.

"What is this place Sherlock? I'm afraid to eat things from here now."

Well I hoped you liked it.

Finn: Hey what about our side of the story?

me: That's next. Keep your shirt on. Well till next time. Bye all.


	8. a study in bubble gum

Hello people I'm alive and healthy and making a new start with my story's. You will see that I deleted my other story's. I'm sorry for those of you who are outraged about it but I needed to start over. I didn't deleted this one cause some one really likes this one and so do I. This one is longer so enjoy.

* * *

Finn and Jake made it to the candy kingdom and made they're way to the castle.

"Hello Finn, Jake. You must be here to see the new comers." Peppermint Butler said as he led them to the lab.

"New comers?" Jake asked. Finn felt a little better now that Peppermint Butler hadn't ask to save the kingdom from certain doom.

"Yes newcomers and quite lively people."

"That's cool, I guess." Finn still wasn't sure. He remembered Ricardo who won the hearts of all the subjects, he had to stay on his toes. Jake grabbed a sandwich from Finn's adventure pack. "When did they come?"

"A hour ago."

* * *

A hour earlier

Princess Bubble Gum was working on an experiment in her Lab. She was tired and had worked for days without process or any luck.

"What is the solution!" She yelled as she through her clipboard to the other side of the room hitting Cinnamon Bun who just laughed after he got hit. "Sorry Cinnamon Bun."

"Hahahaha! It's ok." He tried to impress her with one of his many failed attempts to do a flip. PB just sighed and left the room to clear her head.

"Your majesty you need to go to the foyer to see some guest." Willerfree the talking piñata said in the megaphone. She sighed once again. 'A princesses job is never done'.

Meanwhile Sherlock and John were waiting for this Princess Bubble gum. John was taken by the architecture and décor (which was also made of candy).

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"How does this stuff even exist?"

"Stop asking stupid questions its annoying to the readers."

"What readers?"

"... All in do time.". Just then Princess Bubble walked into the room.

"Sorry about the wait now may I ask your names?" She asked.

"Sherlock, and this is John. We came to ask some questions."

"Ok. Were are my manners? I'm Princess Bubble gum."

"Pleased to meet you." John said nicely.

"Let's move to the lab cause I have work to do.". Sherlock smiled a huge smile.

"Lab?!" Sherlock couldn't keep the anticipation in. Not only was she an pink bubble gum princess, she also must have been a really smart princess too to have a lab in the castle.

* * *

Hope this was long enough. Credit to the producers and staff of the show. I don't own the show's or I wouldn't need to make this fanfic. Thank you to Haziq47 for the suggestion. Sorry this took forever. lots of drama over the summer and school and work and all that. I also have been rapped around my 3DS XL. You can find me on 3D colors, my user name is Invader Cool like basically almost every thing I use on the internet. I'm thinking of doing a game show type thing here. I'm going to set up an poll for the first arc for season one. I'm going to try to be on here more now that my schedule is more organized now.

peace out


	9. Of talking dogs and food

Hello people of Fan . I'm going to be writing more and more story's as I go along. I'm used to my schedule and now can make room to write more.

* * *

Sherlock looked at all the unique tools and whatnot. He looked like he was child on Christmas opening a present hoping it was a Xbox 360 or some awesome looking toy.

"Now what brings you to my candy kingdom?" The pink princess asked.

"We were told by Wild Berry princess that you might be able to help us get home." John said hopefully. This world was too much for with all this talking food and objects. It was like the were in a cartoon for children and teens who have nothing better to do other than write fan fiction and do school work.

"Well I could certainly try but I've been working on that since I was 10. Interdenominational travel isn't easy as it sounds." Princess Bubble Gum said. "Not to mention the technology that may not have developed yet."

"Well it apparently exists in our world." Sherlock retorted. He continued looking at the experiments that the Princess was working on. He looked at the notes and just smiled. "Princess unfortunately you made a mistake in this."

"You know the mistake?!" She took the notes to the experiment from earlier.

"Yes you forgot to add some form of fatty acids and..." Sherlock started to get all sciencey and technical and this is usually the part in a science class you start drifting asleep. In this case this was John. John woke up when he heard a knock on the door. A boy and his dog walked in and started talking to the princess. Was that dog... talking?

"We came as soon as possible PB when we heard about these mysterious figures roaming around Ooo." the boy said.

"Calm down Finn. It's just these 2 people who just want to get home." Bubble Gum said. Finn looked at Sherlock who was amazed by the talking dog. Finn started to get sole search do to Sherlock being a human. "Um... Finn?"

"I'm fine." Finn started to snap out of it. "What is your business here any way?"

"Well we went through this portal and ended up here."

"Finn this guy is nuts." the talking dog said.

"It's true" John said. "This place is nuts is what this place is. I mean none of you find it strange that food talks so do animals and inanimate objects?"

"Well... Finn why do those things talk?". Finn shrugged.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Any way comment and like. My next fan fiction is going to be Hetalia something. I'm still working on studying this game for a fan fiction request for this person. I like getting personality as accurate as I can so ya.

HASTA LA PASTA


End file.
